Care to Join?
by writer2death
Summary: Walking in on your friends having sex can be awkward. It can get even more awkward when they ask you to join in. Shy Rogue has a dilemma on his hands. Should he take his friends up on their offer or act like he didn't hear or see anything? StingXOCXRogue short story smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen up everyone, my father will be home soon. So I suggest you find something to do to make yourselves look busy." Minerva watched as everyone hurriedly scrambled around the guild hall. Some looked for jobs. Olga was dragging Rufus out the door leaving for one. Others busied themselves with cleaning around the guild. A few scurried away to hide from sight.

As she watched everyone moving, there was one particular person that caught her attention, purely because they _didn't_ catch her attention. _'Where the hell is she?'_ she thought, peering around at all of the faces in the main hall to make sure she didn't miss her. She rolled her eyes. _'Probably sleeping in her room still. That girl…'_

She saw Rogue walking in the back. _'Yet another odd absence.'_ Frosch, Sting and Lector were nowhere to be seen. She called out to him. He stopped and looked over at her. "Where's your partner in crime and two little cheerleaders?" she asked smirk.

He shrugged. "Lector took Frosch into town for some shopping and Sting disappeared as soon as we got back from our job."

"Well, make sure that you let him know the master will be back soon the next time you see him."

"Will do." He resumed walking in the direction of the dorms.

"Oh and since you're heading that way, will you knock on Mikaela's door and wake her up?" Minerva called out to him. "Our father won't be happy to hear that she's still in bed at this hour."

Rogue just waved his hand back to her in acknowledgment and continued on his way to Mikie's room even though he knew that she wasn't there. Sting didn't disappear when they returned. He ran off ahead of him to pick her up and take her out to dinner. They'd been keeping it a secret for a few months now that they were dating. And while he was one of the strongest members of the guild and Sabertooth won the Grand Magic Games last year thanks in no small part to him, as one of the strongest members of the guild and Sabertooth wothey were still pretty sure they'd be less than thrilled to find out that they were dating. Mikie was the youngest member of the Orland family and while Master Jiemma could barely acknowledge that she was his blood, Minerva was fiercely protective of her little sister.

He reached her door and lazily knocked on the door just to keep up the appearance of him fulfilling Minerva's request. "Mikie," he called, placing his hand on the doorknob, turning it and stepping inside. "Minerva said to tell you that your f-."

Rogue froze, his fingers still on the f-."e. "b, turning it and step inappearances. "barely acknowledge that she was his blood, Minhandle. He'd been so wrong about Sting taking her out to dinner, but Minerva sure was right about her still being in bed, though he was positive this isn't what she'd had in mind. He stared ahead of him at s isn'his best friend on top of his girlfriend, one arm holding him up by her head and the other extended down, his hand in her shorts, or rather _his_ boxers that she was wearing. Their lips moving in sync together as her hands roamed across his arms.

Sting and Mikie looked up at him at the door. Mikie's expression looked shocked as she panted under Sting, who smirked back at him unfazed by his friend's presence. "Hey buddy," he said. "Care to join?"

He did something to Mikie and she arched her back and closed her eyes, letting out a light moan. Sting shushed her and bent down and kissed her lips, his eyes still trained on Rogue mischievously. "You don't want us to get caught, do you?" She shook her head and Sting chuckled. "Well then Rogue should probably shut the door then, huh?"

She smiled and looked at the shadow dragon slayer, still frozen in place. "There's plenty of room, Rogue," she told him.

Rogue blushed and looked down. "I-I, uh-."

"Come on, man."

He shook himself out of it and stepped back. "Master Jiemma will be home soon. And Minerva is looking for you."

"Well then, we should hurry," Sting said, giving her a quick kiss before scooting down the bed. "Tell her I went out for a bite to eat." He pulled his boxers past her thighs and then replaced them with his mouth.

"And tell her I'll be there in five minutes," she said. She gasped and her hand flew to the blonde head of hair below her. "Maybe less!"

Rogue only nodded and rushed out, quickly closing the door. He slowly paced down the hall heading to his own room, still processing everything he just saw and heard. He knew they were together, but he'd never… seen them together. _'And what was with that offer? They just…'_

"Rogue!" He looked up to see Yukino staring at him in concern. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Then she smiled with almost a knowing look. "Is it because Master Jiemma is coming back today?"

He gave her an awkward smile back. "Yeah. Sure."

She looked around him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Sting?"

Rogue paled again. "I don't know!" he blurted out immediately.

Her eyes widened. "Um, ok. Well, better find something to do before he gets here."

"I just got back from a job. I've earned a break." He wandered off to his room down the hall. And after the last two minutes of his life, he _definitely_ needed it. His mind was still running through everything. _'I mean… were they serious?'_ He entered his room and plopped onto his bed. _'They couldn't have been…'_

Mikie muffled a small moan as Sting removed his fingers from her, giving her another sweet lick before peeking up from her thighs. "How was that?" he asked, rubbing his hands along her skin. She hummed back at him, her eyes still shut. He lightly kissed inside her thigh a few times before crawling up above her again. "Sorry it was so brief."

He kissed her lips and she smiled and finally opened her eyes. "I should be apologizing to you," she said. Her arms came up to his shoulders and she wrapped them around his neck. "We didn't even get to you." Her leg rubbed inside his and she smirked.

Sting shook his head at her and he bit his bottom lip. "You're so bad. You know we don't have time." He kissed her again. "Besides, you'll make it up to me."

"Of course, I will." She smiled up at him before removing her arms from around him and pushing him off of her. She got out of bed and started getting dressed. "So, hey, about Rogue," she started, trailing off as she stepped into her dress.

Sting laid back onto her bed, staring at her as she got dressed. "That was funny, right?" he laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when he saw us!? Oh my God! I wanted to crack up laughing."

"Were you serious about asking him to join us?" she asked, walking over and turning around, gesturing to her zipper on the back.

He sat up and zipped it up, resting his hands on her hips when he was done. "Oh very. I think it'd be fun." He turned her around and she stood between his legs, her hands running through his hair. "What about you? You told him to join in too."

Mikie smirked. "Maybe. He's so shy though. Do you really think that it would be fun?"

His hands rubbed along her body and he kissed her stomach. "I'm sure he was just intimidated by how good I was making you feel at the moment. He just needs to be the one to kick things off." He pulled her down on his lap, his arm coiling around her back as his other hand went up to her cheek, holding it affectionately. "If you're down for a little fun, we can definitely make this happen. You'll just have to drag poor Rogue out of his comfort zone." He kissed her lips again. "And then I'll come in later."

She snickered against his lips. "Where exactly are you going to 'come in'?" she asked with a devilish grin.

He grinned back and squeezed her closer. "I'm sure you already have an idea." She giggled and after another kiss, she hopped out of his lap, cracked open the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled him out with her.

They separated before they made it to the main guild hall and Mikie walked in, greeting Minerva with a smile who only rolled her eyes back at her. "You still have bedhead," she said, running her fingers through her sister's hair. "I can't believe how late you can sleep. You're lucky that I noticed you weren't around before father got home. If he'd found out you were still in bed…"

"Thank you for sending Rogue to wake me up," Mikie said. "So, when is he supposed to be back?"

As soon as the words left her lips, the front door of the guild slammed open and in walked Master Jiemma, their father. Everyone in the guild hall froze and greeted him simultaneously. He didn't say anything, just continued on to his chair at the head of the room. His daughters both stood beside him.

"What's been going on in my absence?" he asked them.

"The usual, Master," Minerva reported. "Sting and Rogue just got back from a job."

"I assume it went well."

"We haven't heard anything negative about it," she said.

Jiemma nodded to himself and his eyes shifted around the room. "If they finished the job, then where the hell are they?"

Mikie piped up. "Rogue went to get some rest and -."

"Hey! Welcome back, Master!" Sting called, walking into the room. "How was the meeting?"

"Where have you been?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms. "Rogue said you disappeared as soon as you got back into town."

He shrugged as he continued walking towards them. "I was hungry. I went out for a bite." He met eyes with Mikie briefly and they exchanged a flirtatious glance.

"Well I hope you filled up and that Rogue got plenty of rest, because I'm sending you both out again." Jiemma nodded his hand to his oldest. "I'm sending Minerva out on a mission for the council." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised in confusion. "And I need you two for another one that you will be taking Mikaela on." This time Mikie looked at him confused. "Her magic is subpar and she needs to get some training."

"Um, sure thing," Sting said, nodding. "I'll go grab him."

"I'll fill Mikaela in on the mission while you go wake up sleeping beauty." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's the middle of the day. Who lays in bed at this time?"

Mikie and Minerva looked at each other, Mikie containing a smile as Sting ran off to the dorms. Jiemma filled the two girls in on each of their missions and Minerva left for hers immediately. Mikie went to her room to gather some things.

When she left her room, she saw Sting and Rogue heading her way. She smirked at them both and while Rogue blushed and looked away, Sting returned her smirk tenfold. "Hey guys! Excited for this job?"

"Ecstatic!" the blonde said, glancing around the building before taking her by the waist and pulling her against him for a quick kiss. He released her and then put his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "What do you guys say we head out? We've gotta find Lector and Frosch in town first."

"Well, then we should get going."


	2. Chapter 2

"That was ridiculous!" Mikie exclaimed as they walked up to the hotel.

"Frosch thinks so too," echoed the little "pink frog".

She snickered down at him, spinning around as her hand was yanked back by the light dragon slayer. "What's ridiculous is that dress you thought was appropriate to wear on a job," he said, holding her against him. "It's been frayed into next to nothing, right Rogue?"

Rogue continued to their room, awkwardly avoiding the question with a grunt and mumbling something about a shower.

"What's his problem?" Lector asked.

Sting shook his head down at his furry friend. "Don't worry about it little buddy." He then looked back up at Mikie for a second before he turned back to his friend. "Actually, do you think you and Frosch would want to go shopping in town?" He dug in his pockets and pulled out some money.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!"

"Frosch wants to go too!"

"When you come back, go to Mikie's room, ok? We need to go over some things."

"Ok!"

Sting handed the money to Lector and the two Exceeds were off. He looked at the woman in his arms and wiggled his eyebrows. "I have a plan. Go get changed." Then he bit his lip and looked her up and down. "Or don't."

She hit his shoulder and went into her room to freshen up.

Rogue sat on the small two-seater couch in the room watching TV while Sting showered. It felt nice to relax a bit after a job finally. He'd barely gotten the chance to lay down after their last job before Sting had knocked on his door to get him for this job.

The door to the room opened and he jumped in surprise. His eyebrows went up as Mikie came into the room, closing the door behind her. "What's up?" he asked cautiously. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts and her hair was a little wet and dripping down her shoulders and chest.

She skipped over to him and sat in the other seat next to him, but she didn't stay like that for long. She spun around and swung her legs up and hung them over the side and laid her damp head on his lap. He froze, his arms up in the air, afraid to touch her. "I'm bored," she said, reaching up and taking one of his arms in hers and pulling it down to rest on her stomach. "And the TV in my room isn't working. You don't mind," she gave him a soft look, "do you?"

Rogue blushed and turned his head up to face the TV awkwardly. "Um, no. Make yourself comfortable."

"You're so cute," she giggled, turning her head to face the TV.

Rogue tried to watch TV. He really did. But her chest moving up and down below him was a big distraction. She was very obviously not wearing a bra and her shirt was so low and tight on her skin, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Mikie smiled, still looking at the TV. "You're staring."

He quickly looked ahead of him. "No, I'm not."

"Well now," she chuckled. She pointed at the TV. "But I can see your reflection."

She turned her head and looked up at him. Her fingers lightly ran along his on her stomach as her other arm came up and played with his shirt. "Do you like what you see?"

"It's, uh-."

The hand holding his gently guided it to the hem of her shirt, pushing it under. Her skin was soft like silk. She held his eyes with her own, daring him to keep going. She smiled when she felt his hand moving on its own to touch her breast.

She got up and sat on his lap, straddling it. Her hands pressed up his abs, feeling their defined features beneath his shirt. She ground her hips into his as he took hold of them, his fingers digging into her skin. Her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned in and crashed her lips against his, not wasting any time in slipping her tongue past his lips. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. She craned back and admired the body beneath her. "Wow, Rogue." Her fingers traced over the hard bumps of his abs. "Why would you keep all of this covered up all of the time?"

She cupped the side of his neck and kissed him before he had a chance to answer. He separated their lips and moved his along her jawline and down to her neck. His hands went up her shirt along the sides and up her back. She let out a small whimper as he nibbled at her flesh. He moved to her chest and she pressed her body closer to his.

Suddenly, she was being pulled up and away from him. Rogue looked up in shock to see Sting behind the couch, a firm hand in Mikie's hair as he had his lips against hers in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he looked down at Rogue with a smirk. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair was dripping wet. "She feels great, doesn't she?"

"Sting, I'm sorr-," he started.

Sting interrupted him, hopping over the couch to the other empty seat. "No, it's fine. We weren't kidding the other day man," he said. He massaged the back of her neck, giving her an affectionate smile. "So please, have at it…" He guided her back to his friend and she kissed him. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and watched as his girlfriend and his best friend made out in front of him.

Their bodies ground against each other. Gradually, Rogue was starting to feel more comfortable with the situation. Or rather, he was getting so uncomfortable, that he needed some relief and company be damned. He sucked, kissed and bit all along her body, pulling her shirt off so he had better access to her body. While one hand held onto the little hairs on the nape of her neck, his other fondled her breast that wasn't being licked and suckled by his mouth.

Mikie smirked, letting out an arrogant laugh. "Is that a Lacrima in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Her arm slipped between them and her hand found its way to his sweatpants, grabbing ahold of the hard member poking her from beneath. He groaned at the contact and she snickered, grinning at Sting. "I think he's pretty happy."

"Well don't tease him baby," Sting replied, gesturing to them both.

She climbed off of him and got on her knees between his, tugging his pants down to his ankles. She licked her palm and then took his length in her hand. Rogue bit his lip as he gazed down at her, her mouth getting closer to his dick in her grasp. Another groan left his lips as she licked along the shaft, massaging his balls underneath. She kissed the tip and flicked her tongue across it, smirking mischievously up at him.

"Mikie…" Mikie turned towards the warning tone coming from Sting. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought I told you not to tease him." It was then they both noticed that he'd had his own hand in his underwear, stroking himself watching them. He was just as desperate as Rogue was.

Mikie took him in her mouth about halfway, making up for the other half with her hand. She cast her eyes to the side and watched Sting watching her ministrations while he continued with her own, his own eyes heavy-lidded. Rogue's head went back as he moaned, his hands finding her damp strands as he pushed her down further. She held onto one of his thighs as she bobbed on his dick, a gagging sound escaping her throat every few seconds.

The couch shifted and suddenly Sting was behind her, guiding her backside up. He rubbed her thighs and ass, pulling down her shorts down and then giving her a quick slap. She jumped forward and Rogue hissed as her nails dug into his leg. "Ow!"

"My bad bro," he said, bending over Mikie's body and peppering kisses along her spine. His hard on pressed against her ass when he finally reached the top. His hand snaked down and around her waist and his fingers began to play with her. She moaned around Rogue's member still in her mouth and flinched as Sting flicked her clit. "You're already so wet, Mikie," he whispered in her ear. Another muffled moan escaped her as he slipped a finger inside her, keeping his thumb on her clit. He pumped one digit inside her, adding another after a bit.

Finally, she couldn't keep up and needed some air. She tilted her head back, gasping and moaning between the two boys. Rogue sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch, taking her hair and lifting her head up so he could see her face. "Need a break?" he asked, wiping the saliva and precum from her chin.

Sting scoffed and leaned back on his knees, pulling his boxers off. He perked her butt up more and gave it another hard snap to which she squeaked in surprise. "Nah, she's fine. Right baby?"

She felt his cock rubbing against her slit as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fINE! Oh~!" He thrust into her and pulled her hips back against him as he did, reaching deep inside her with the first one. She was pushed forward into Rogue again, who guided her mouth back to his dick in front of her, holding her hair up.

Rogue watched the scene in front of him, and for a moment, he took himself out of it. He was in awe of what was going on. Mikie and Sting used to flirt in front of him all of the time, but after the other day…

He was instantly sucked back in when he hit the back of her throat after Sting picked up the pace, grunting a slew of expletives behind her. His fingers were digging into her hip bones so deep, his knuckles were turning white. She would definitely have bruises later.

She pulled away from him again, gasping in breaths. "Oh my God!" she screamed, scrambling to grab ahold of the Rogue's body to hold herself up.

"Mikie, baby…" Sting wove his fingers through her hair and yanked her head back. "As much as I love to hear you scream for me," he looked up at Rogue with an evil grin, "we have company. So, if I can hear you, you aren't being a very good host." He pressed her face back to Rogue's crotch and she took him back in her mouth.

Rogue took her hair again as he began to thrust up into her mouth while Sting pounded into her from behind. As he felt himself getting close to the edge, he pushed farther and farther hitting the back of her throat every time. "Oh fuck! I'm-! Ah~!" And that was the only warning that he could muster out before he came.

Sting slapped her ass as she swallowed everything in her mouth. "Good girl!" he said. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her up so she was flush against his chest and then wrapped his arm around her throat. "Why don't we give Ole Rogue here a little show?" he growled in her ear. His other hand rubbed all over her body before finally landing on her clit just above where he hadn't missed a beat, shoving into her.

With her mouth now free of Rogue's cock, her voice was ringing throughout the room. At the first mention of his name, his thrusts became sloppy as he bit her neck and earlobe, his rough, hot breathing sending her even closer. She felt it when he finished and with the help of his fingers and the sensation of him shooting inside her, she came too.

She collapsed back into him and they both landed on their butts on the floor, Sting catching her so she didn't fall to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Good job, baby." He looked up at Rogue while she laid against him, her eyes shut catching her breath. "I told you we'd have fun, didn't I?"

Rogue scoffed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "I knew you had to have planned this."

Sting shrugged shamelessly, petting Mikie's hair. "We're partners for a reason buddy. I know what makes you tick." He kissed along the woman in his arm's shoulder and neck. "How about you run our girl a bath? I'll bring her in there in a minute. I think she's more than earned it."

She smiled and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips. "I agree," she said, her voice hoarse. Rogue nodded and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. "You definitely were right," she whispered. "That was a lot of fun."

He rubbed his nose against her hair line, breathing her in. "See? You should listen to me more often." He carefully stood up with her, still holding her in his arms. He turned her so she was facing him. "Next time, I'll let him take the lead." He kissed her before she could protest and smacked her bare ass. "Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

She eyed him as she walked away. "We'll talk about this later," she said, giving Rogue a wink as she passed him on her way to the bathroom.

Rogue grabbed his underwear and put them on before plopping onto his bed. "I guess I should've accepted the offer before, huh?"

"Eh. Master Jiemma was going to be back any minute. It wasn't really the best time." Sting put his own underwear on too and sat at the edge of the same bed. "Ya know, Lector and Frosch are gonna sleep in Mikie's room tonight," he said, popping his eyebrows up a couple of times. "We're gonna be alone together all night. Just you, me and Mikaela~! Think you'll be down for round two?"

Rogue shook his head and smiled, scooting the one side of the bed. "Guess I'll make some room then."


	3. Chapter 3

Sting lay on his side and looked down at Mikie as he rested his head on his arm, his other arm resting on her stomach. Rogue was on the other side of her with his arm under her neck holding her against him too. Her body was half turned to where her butt was against him, but she was laying on her back with her head turned towards the dark-haired wizard cradling her to him.

Very careful not to wake up the girl between them, Sting extended the arm under his head and flicked Rogue's forehead. He startled and frowned at his friend who quietly shushed him. "Hey, what do you say we wake up sleeping beauty for round two?" he whispered.

Rogue looked at the clock. "Dude, it's not even three in the morning. Let her sleep."

Sting smiled down at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "She's had plenty of sleep." He kissed her earlobe and then gently peppered kisses along her neck and throat. His hand slipped down her body and he rubbed her ass over her underwear. Her legs twisted in the covers and she turned her body into Rogue's and away from Sting.

He grabbed her hip and pulled her back against him. "Where do you think you're going?" he murmured in her ear. His fingers slipped past her panties and he teased her entrance, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Rogue turned on his side, electing to go with the flow. His own fingers traced along her stomach and up her breasts. He craned his neck down and caught her gasp of pleasure with his mouth when Sting finally plunged his fingers inside her. Their lips moved against each other's as Sting's pressed against the back of her neck and shoulder.

"Don't be shy, Mikie," he whispered. "I know you just woke up, but please try for me sweetie."

Mikie reached behind her with one hand and grabbed his dick over his boxers and rubbed it a few times before pushing her hand inside. As he pumped his fingers inside her, she pumped her hand around him, feeling his erect member getting firmer in her grasp.

Suddenly, Sting removed his fingers and began crawling down the bed. "Take care of Rogue, baby. I'll be right back." He disappeared under the covers.

She whimpered and clutched onto Rogue's shoulders when she felt Sting remove her underwear and begin to use his tongue on her. Rogue was half leaning over her as his fingers wove through her hair. She extended on arm down and started to pleasure him like she had just been doing to Sting. Her breath hitched and she flinched when the blonde below her added fingers to his movements. She squeezed Rogue's dick in her hand and he let out something like a growl.

"Mikie, I'd hate to knock out my best friend pushing him out of the way so I can tear you apart," he warned. "Be a little gentler."

"Sorry," she breathed. As her orgasm approached, she found it harder to be gentle like he'd requested. He, in turn, kissed her and gripped her body rougher, which only served to intensify her feelings of pleasure. Finally, her body shook and Sting held her thighs down when she came. She wrapped her free arm around Rogue's neck and buried her head in his chest as she cried out.

"Oh my God," she whined as Sting lapped up her juices. She shivered in Rogue's arms.

The covers flew up and the light dragon slayer emerged, wiping his triumphant grin with his thumb. He lightly slapped Rogue's leg next to him. "Tag. You're it buddy." But as Rogue moved to take his place, Sting stopped him. "Nuh-uh. You're my friend and all man, but I'm the only one that gets to taste that sweet nectar. But, I heard something about you wanting to tear her apart, right?"

Sting moved aside and let his friend get between Mikie's legs, pulling one of them up to his hip as he guided his cock to her entrance. He slowly pushed inside her and she breathed out a sigh. When he began to move, Sting pulled her face to him and laid a wet, heavy kiss on her. "Do you like how you taste?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she breathed.

He scoffed out a laugh. "Me too." His tongue went back into her mouth and he swallowed the moans that left her due to Rogue pushing inside her. He bit and kissed her lips and then moved down to her throat, sucking hard on her skin, ensuring there would be a mark later. The room was practically echoing with the sounds of their moans, grunts and skin slapping together.

When Sting's hand moved to her neck and squeezed the sides of it, Rogue's fingers dug into her waist. "Oh fuck~! Mikie…"

Sting gave his friend a knowing smirk. "I thought you'd like that." He licked her cheek and held his face against hers whispering, "I know she does." He let go of her neck and gently ran the backs of his fingers across her the skin of her face. "See, Mikie here is a closet freak." His gentle strokes became a swift slap before grabbing her chin. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes," she let out breathlessly.

He crushed his lips on hers again and Rogue felt her tightening around him once more. He didn't want to cum just yet, so he slowed down and thrusted deeper in her hitting her g-spot and making her cry into Sting's kiss. Her words were muffled by his mouth attached to hers, but he could already tell without her warning that she was about to cum again.

Rogue pulled out of her, afraid he was going to cum too soon and went to finish her off with his fingers. She tried to move away and Sting held her down. "No, you be a good girl and take that orgasm like I know you can."

"Holy fuck! Oh~!"

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes!"

"Rogue stop."

"What?!" They both looked at him in confusion, Rogue letting his hand fall away from her body. "No! I'm almost there!"

"You're going to have to work for this one," Sting said, pecking her very angry frowning face. "We've both been so good to you all night. Get up. I want to see you ride him."

Rogue's eyebrow perked up and he smiled. "Now there's an idea." He laid next to her and then lifted her up on top of him. His hands rubbed up her thighs and waist before settling on her hips and pulling her down so she was sitting on him. She let out a low moan as he entered her again and he matched her with an agreeing moan of his own. He sat back and watched as she rolled her hips against him. Her breasts bounced as she did the same on his dick leaning back a bit so it hit the perfect spot inside. She held herself up on his thigh with one hand and massaged her clit with the other.

Sting sat up and tugged on her hair, smashing his mouth onto hers. "You look so hot, Mikie, Tell me, how is it that you're such a bad girl for your dad, never training hard or doing what he says." He yanked her head back and looked down at her. "But you're always such a good girl for me," he finished in a whisper.

Rogue took over and pulled her straight up forcing Sting to let go of her hair. He started to thrust up into her fast and hard. Her hands went to his chest to hold herself up. She screamed his name and Rogue felt himself getting closer as it left her lips, a tight feeling in his gut threatening to release itself.

A loud slap resounded in the room as Sting smacked her ass and her walls squeezed around him. "Oh fuck!" he groaned, his hands gripping her skin rougher.

"Oh yeah, she likes that too," Sting informed him, smacking her again.

"Guys, I'm so close…" she panted.

Rogue hurriedly continued, trying make sure he pushed her over her edge before he toppled over his own. He pushed his thumbs into her skin, forcing her to lean back a bit so he could hit her deeper. "Where do you want me to cum?" he asked her, his voice strained.

Sting was the one to answer him. "Cum inside her."

Again, Rogue and Mikie looked at him in shock. "What?!"

Sting rolled his eyes at her. "You know you want him to." He got on his knees on the bed so he was level with Mikie's face. With one more quick smack, his hand gripped her throat and Rogue immediately felt her tighten up around him again. "So, go ahead man. Shoot your load in her. She likes it."

With another couple of pumps inside her, the knot in his stomach loosened all at once and he came. He pulled her down and held her close against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Sting smacked her ass again as he felt the last of his seed pour out of him.

Mikie laid limply on top of him, catching her breath. Rogue's fingers ran up and down her waist while Sting rubbed her back. "You ok, baby?"

She nodded, but other than that didn't move. Sting snickered a bit and plopped back on the bed. He held his hand up and grinned at his friend next to him. "Aren't you glad I woke you up?"

Rogue chuckled and high-fived him. "Yeah, I am. Better than sleep." He turned his head to Mikie's on the other side of him and pecked her cheek. He gingerly adjusted, picking her up and passing her over to Sting who wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm gonna clean up."

When he got out of bed, Sting laid her out on the bed. Her eyes were shut and she was slowly getting her breathing back to normal. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled back at the touch. "And what about you?" he asked in a low voice, his lips brushing her ear when he spoke. "Are you happy I woke you up?"

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "Whatever you say," she breathed.

"Was that not good enough for you?" he teased, already moving his hand down her body.

She caught his wrist before he could touch her now sensitive area. "It was great," she said, looking at him with a firm 'no' in her eyes. He gave her one of his cocky grins and kissed her. She made a noise like she'd just realized something. "You didn't get yours again," she said, pouting sadly at him.

The door to the bathroom opened and Rogue walked out. Sting got off the bed, pulling her arm with him. "So why don't you take a shower with me then?"

Mikie rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed too, prancing after him to the bathroom. Rogue shook his head as he watched them leave him alone in the room. He collapsed in the bed. _'What a crazy job this turned out to be,'_ he thought to himself. He could hear Sting's groans and words of encouragement(?) in the bathroom over the sound of the shower running. _'Mikie must be giving him a little thank you.'_ He snuggled into the bed and got comfortable. _'God I hope he doesn't want to go for round three. I'm exhausted.'_


End file.
